fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers and Fishnets
Season 6 episode 2 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Batman and Black Canary faced the 12 Brothers in Silk in Starling City.They were fighting them,when an arrow hit Batman's shoulders.Black Canary saved Batman and removed the arrow.They lost the villains.They didn't know who did it.It was Cupid!Now,they went to a diner.There,they had coffee and toast.Then,Black Canary felt her fishnets tighten."Ahh!My legs hurt",she said."Don't worry,Black Canary.I got you",he said.Then,he removed her stockings,slowly rubbing her legs."Ahh.It feels good",Black Canary said."What?",Batman said."Oh,nothing.Just remove it quick",she said.She thought,"What was I thinking?Why am I having feelings for him?"."What runs into your mind?",he asked."Oh,nothing.It's that the 12 Brothers in Silk are still on the loose",she said.The two are looking outside the glass window.Then,Green Arrow knocked.Black Canary said,"Batman,I gotta go"."But what am I going to do with your fishnets?",he asked."Keep it as a souvenir",she said,winking.Now,she and Green Arrow went away with their motorcycle."I just feel weird.What the hell's going on with me?Why am I having feelings for her?",Batman said.He finished his coffee,then went back to the Batmobile.Nightwing,Batgirl,and Fire just fought Lock-Up and Clayface,when they assaulted the Mayor of Gotham City.After that,Fire thanked them for a nice team-up and said goodbye.The two returned to their headquarters.Meanwhile at the Arrowcave,Green Arrow asked Black Canary what's on his mind."Well nothing.Just getting bored",she said."You know,I can give you a ride around the city",Green Arrow said."Gimme a ride to my house",she asked."Well,if that's what you wish",he said.Now,they rode.Meanwhile at the Batcave,Batman was so busy.He looks frustrated finding out the man behind a mystery,though it was very obvious."I see you look frustrated",Talia said."Yeah,I am",he answered."Let me take a look",she said,and he gave her the leads and clues in the crime."It took you long to realize the man behind this?It took you long to deduce the person behind the mystery?I thought you were the world's greatest detective?",she said."Perhaps you've been through many perplexing mysteries that you're stressing yourself out on the easy ones",Alfred said."Perhaps.Perhaps I might need just a little sleep",Batman said."Tell Nightwing and Batgirl to track down Victor Zsasz",he added.Alfred did.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl track down the serial killer the next day.Meanwhile at Black Canary's house,Batman visited and surprised her,bringing flowers with her."Hello,Dinah",he told her,giving her flowers."OMG!Please tell me this is a dream",she said."No it isn't",Batman said,still in the most brooding manner."What are we gonna do now?",she asked."Date",Batman said."Could this day get any better",she said."It'll get better later at night",he said.Later at night,when they are already at the hotel,Green Arrow came to Canary's house."Dinah?!Dinah?!Pretty bird are you there",he said,knocking at the door many times.Poor Arrow.While Bats and Canary are on a date.Hours later,they finished their date.They learned mroe things about each other,which strengthened their relationship,which puts Arrow and Canary's relationship in perils.The next day,Arrow once went to Canary's house.Now,she's there."What happened to you,Canary?I was worried",he said."Don't be.You think I cant handle myself?",she said."Oh,but what happened to you anyway?",he asked."I had a run in with Constantine Drakon",she said."Now that's ridiculous.You expect me to believe that?",he said."But it's true.You think I'm flirting with other boys,aren't you",she said."Yeah,'coz it's hard to believe you faced him all by yourself",he said."But I did.And I didn't flirt with other boys.And even if I did,you see no signs or proofs",she said."I'm sorry",Arrow said,as they embraced."I got myself into a trouble.But I like it.Trouble's no something I've never been to before",she thought,as she watches Green Arrow go away.Later,Batman visits Black Canary again."My shoulder's hurt",Batman said.He hasn't fully recovered from Cupid's arrow.He had another bruise at his back,with his confrontation with Zsasz."Oh,don't worry.I'll treat you",Canary told him.Now,she treated his wound.And felt better.Then,Batman laid on the couch and removed his upper costume and utility belt."I gotta relax",he said.Black Canary stared at his abdominal muscles.She feels soft.She feels tempted.She can't resist.She removes her jacket and lays on top of Batman.They had a romantic interlude.Nothing can stop this moment,not even Green Arrow's phone calls.She had 3 missed calls from him,but she didn't care.All she cared about was the man she was currently with.Green Arrow rode his Arrowcar.Batman and Canary are so gonna be in trouble if he comes.Meanwhile at Starling City,Nightwing and Batgirl faced Clock King and his henchmen at the Clocktower.Arrow comes,opens the door,and was in shock,seeing Batman and Black Canary making love.They are all shocked at each other.Green Arrow swings Canary away and smacks Batman in the face.The two had a battle."Arrow,Batman,stop.I,love you both.I find it hard to choose between you two,I'm torn",Black Canary said.Meanwhile,Nightwing and Batgirl asked Clock King who sent him here."Cupid.Cupid's my boss.You might be her victims",he warned them."That information's good",Batgirl said.Now,they tracked the other heroes' location.They found it--at Black Canary's house.Now,they entered the house.They saw them arguing."Now's not the time to argue.Cupid is on the loose",Batgirl said."And we've been her first victims",Batman said."What?",Nightwing said."You heard it.She hit me with her arrow and caused me to fall to Black Canary.I've gotten into a love triangle coz of her",Batman said."Whoa.We better catch her now",Nightwing said.Now,they rode their vehicles.Then,they entered Cupid's mansion."It took you long enough to discover that I did this to you,Batman",Cupid said.Now,she commanded her bodyguards to battle the heroes.The battle has been long,and quite challenging.But,they defeated all thoe.Now,they fought Cupid.Nightwing and Batgirl got pinned to the wall with her arrows.Then,she knocked down Green Arrow and Batman with her combat.Black Canary destroys every arrow she shot at her with her Canary Cry."Here's for involving Batman in my love interests",she said,before sonic screaming at her."And here's for ruining my love relationship with Green Arrow",she said,sonic screaming at her again."And this one,is for trying to ruin our lives and friendships",she said,giving out her loudest sonic scream,knocking Cupid down unconscious.Black Canary weakened.Green Arrow carried her.Batman carried Cupid.Now,the heroes went out of the mansion.Batman tied Cupid,and told her to wait for the police to rescue her."Ollie,I'm very sorry 'bout what happened.I tried to steal your girl",Batman said."Don't worry.It's not your fault.It's Cupid's.You don't need to take responsibility for what happened.We're still good friends",Arrow said."Bye,Ollie.We're going home",Nightwing said.Now,Batman rode the Batmobile and Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Cycle.Arrow and Canary rode the Arrowcar."Sleep tight,pretty bird",Arrow told Canary,as she sleeps in the car.Then,the car went away. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Batman,Black Canary,Green Arrow,Alfred,Talia al Ghul,Fire,Police Villains:12 Brothers in Silk,Lock-Up,Clayface,Victor Zsasz,Clock King,Cupid